dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cats of DustClan
Cats of DustClan 'Add your cat!' Edit the page, and then, go down to where it says Templates. Click the drop-down the list, and select Add other templates. Then, type in the search "Cat". Fill in the form and click OK. Make sure you link to your user page as well as your cat page. It can be a red link, but please try to create that page as soon as possible. Find more information here under "Adding Your Cat to the Allegiances." 'Register!' Fill out the form on the Register Page 'to register a cat. You can also adopt a cat from here. 'Leader Silverstar Personality: A strong and fair leader. Gets easily annoyed. History: A former rogue before being called from StarClan. Appearance:Light silver tabby she-cat. Other: Mother of Daisyflower and Ravenpaw. Mate to Stormflight. 'Deputy' Cedar Gender: Tom Age: 41 moons Personality: Cedar is admired for their kindness and helpful nature. They are big-hearted and graciously shower love and affection on people. He is energetic, and spread the positive vibes around. He is optimistic and one that sees the glass half-full, he doesn’t get easily disheartened by disappointments and setbacks. He will always try to come out on top. Cedar is quite frank about what they want to say. Mincing words is not their thing. This tom is also stubborn and will take some convincing to change his opinion. Cedar wants to be in control of situations and expect people to follow them. Their dominating personality may not suit everyone, especially at times Silverstar. Appearance: A tall, stocky grey-and-white tom, with yellowing teeth. History: Former rogue, who joined the clan after his mate's death. Other: Mentored Nightwatcher and Sweetpaw. Father to: Bluepelt, Finchwood, Robinstripe, Minkpaw, Dustypaw and Larkpaw - with various different mothers. Mate to Sunstrike. 'Medicine Cat' Alderleaf Appearance: dark mottled brown tom with amber eyes. Age: 14 moons (technically still an apprentice) Personality: He is focused, wise and clever. He is and probably always will be a cynical tom who doesn't believe everything is as it seems. He has always craved adventure and spends most of his time roaming - notoriously never where he should be. A trait that is probably not best for a medicine cat is his fliratious behaviour, of course, he does it for kicks but what should happen if one day he means it? Alderleaf is also pretty hot-headed he often snaps when things don't go his way and talks before thinking - this is probably why he's seen hovering near the borders to avoid punishment. However, for all his hijinks, Alderleaf still knows when to act - and he is certainly not afraid to - be it herbs or claws. Alderleaf is also genuinely trustworthy and would never betray the word of a cat. The fact that he appears so trust worthy can lead to a deceptive and cunning side as he can get information from you - if you ever want to keep up to date on the gossip he's your man. For the majority of the time he keeps up his positive outlook, but in the inside he turmoils over the truth and falsities and whether or not they are doomed - and mock arguements for current events in the clans. History: Born into DustClan. Other: Very skilled with herbs and tends to experiment on his patients. He also enjoys discovering new herbs to play around with. Apprentice, Open 'Warriors' Sunstrike Age: 38 moons Appearance: Mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white mark on her forehead Personality: Sunstrike is a cat, filled with contradictions. She wants security and comfort yet seek new adventure. She is very helpful to others yet sometimes can be cranky and indifferent. She has a passionate personality that can be easily hidden beneath a calm, and cool exterior. When she has to, she can come out of her shell and fight but she can also hide in her shell. With Sunstrike, there is always something more than what meets the eye, for she is always partially hiding in her shell. She has a deep thoughtful mind that is hidden from the world. Sunstrike is deeply sensitive and easily hurt, this might be why sometimes she hides in her shell, to avoid being her by others. Sunstrike is also a nurturer she surrounds herself with people, whom after a while can offend or hurt her without even knowing they did so. Sunstrike is a complex, fragile, unpredictable and temperamental cat and needs constant support and encouragement, Sunstrike always craves for a purpose. History: Mate to Cedartuft, has no kits. Other: Step-mother to Bluepelt, Finchwood, Robinstripe, Minkpaw, Dustypaw and Larkpaw. Mentored Cedar (temporarily), Littlepaw and Bluepelt. Dawnsky Appearance: A cream she-cat with pale tabby stripes on her face. She has pale yellow eyes and long-thick fur. Personality: She lives for adventure and hates feeling restricted (although at times can get carried away). She likes to do things her own way, moving on a path different from everyone else’s. She may be called eccentric, but others appreciate her originality. She's highly individualistic, but also an amazing team player. Sometimes she can get lost in thoughts, maybe for moons at a time and can come of as a little “out there” in her approach. Dawnsky prefers casual connections, and she can disengage when topics get serious. In fact, her friends may get better treatment than her romantic partners. At times she can be a bit unsentimental however she does this as she hates getting emotional - this can make her come off as heartless and uncaring at times. She is hardworking when she devotes herself to a goal but at other times may not pay much attention. She has a competitive side which can emerge when she really wants something. History: Mother to Bluepelt, Finchwood, Minkpaw, Larkpaw and Dustypaw. Other: This cat is roleplayed by Frosty. Bramblewhisper Appearance: Bramblewhisper is a large, muscled brown tabby tom, his tabby markings being a dark brown. He has white chest fur, and his front left paw is black in color, and he has piercing amber eyes. Age: 34 moons Personality: Bramblewhisper mostly keeps to himself, being quiet. He is very ambitious, and strives to be the best warrior he can be. He gets nervous around kits, because of his size. Bramblewhisper despises the idea of love, but deep inside he has a soft spot for a she-cat. History: Bramblewhisper was the weakest of his litter, hanging onto his life like a thread to a piece of fabric. He then became the strongest of his two sisters, growing to be quite large and muscled. Other: Roleplayed by Silver. Dustypaw's mentor. Grasswillow Gender: A she-cat Age: 20 moons Personality: Abnormally, Grasswillow is actually a very kind and loving cat, wanting to only think the best of others. She secretly dreams of having kits one day, and has a secret eye on Redfur, envious of him wanting to be Daisyflowers mate. Appearance: A mottled brown tabby with white patches on her belly. She has a long scar protruding across her muzzle and behind the left ear for being attacked by a rogue as a kit. History: Was brought in to DustClan as a kit by Silverstar as she was found cowering at the border. Born into a group of rogues, a ritual was to make scars on a newborn kit to make them fierce and bloodthirsty. Breezepool Rank: Warrior Personality:'' Flirty with most toms but cares about her clanmates a lot and won't hesitate to help if they're in trouble. She is very determined in anything she sets her mind to. History: A loner accepted into DustClan as an apprentice and has been in the clan for moons. Appearance: Pretty cream she-cat with white paws, white ears and a white tail tip. '''Hawkwing' Personality : '''Hawkwing is caring and sweet, and loves helping out others. She hates seeing others in pain, and some thought that she would've been a good medicine cat, were it not for her forgetfulness. Despite seeing others in pain, she is a great fighter, and will die to protect her Clan. She loves to hunt, knowing that it's useful to the Clan, and she's actually very modest. When someone tells her she's "the best hunter in the Clan" or something, she often refuses, saying that she isn't the best. She doesn't like when cats act better than others, and often does something to stop it. Hawkwing is very patient with cats younger than herself. History: Hawkwing was born a rogue. Her parents abandoned her to the Clan, and they took her in and raised her as a warrior. She doesn't know her real parents. As Hawkpaw's warrior assessment came up, a rogue forced her to fight him, and she got the scar on her muzzle. Some warriors showed up and drove him away, and the experience almost got Hawkpaw's warrior ceremony delayed. But she became a warrior that day anyway, thanks to the medicine cat convincing the leader to let her become a warior Appearance: Hawkwing is a beautiful dark grey, almost black, she-cat with dark tabby stripes slicing through her fur. She has small paws and ears, a long tail, and clear, sky-blue eyes. She has a thin scar on her muzzle. '''Redfur Personality: A noble and trustworthy cat. Wants to settle down with a mate one day to help strengthen his clan. He cannot keep any secret, but is genuinely smart. History My brother was killed by a badger. Appearance: Red-brown tom with amber eyes and white flecks across his belly. Other: Is currently role-played by Starry. Mates with Daisyflower. Robinstripe Age: 30 moons Appearance: Soft-furred tortoiseshell with green-grey eyes and a flash of white on her chest. Personality: She is generally kind, caring and friendly to most cats, however is hostile to those she deems a threat. She is honorable and would rather throw everything away than bow down. She is fiercely passionate and is not one to roll over easily and can be quite protective of her clanmates. History: When she was younger, she fell in love with a kittypet, she soon found out she was expecting his kits, knowing that they wouldn't be accepted kindly into the clan, and they would be suspicious of who the father was, she ran away during her moons as a queen. She spent the time trying to escape my clanmates, hiding from them but when the kits arrived only one survived she gave the kit to their kittypet father, to hide her shame, she said her goodbyes, and left never to look back again. She misses him somedays, but has to remind herself it was a mistake. Other: Currently not role-played by no-one. Bluepelt Apperance: Short pelted tom with green eyes and a large build. Personality: Most often young and brash acting on impulse but fueled by his passions for the clan. Openly shows his sweet side to other cats but could lead to his putting trust into cats that may not deserve it, especially she-cats. History: Born into DustClan. Appearance: Blue pelted-tom with wide green eyes. Other: Mentor to Ravenpaw. Is currently not role-played Finchwood Appearance: Red and brown with white paws and underbelly Personality: Finchwood loves putting on the tough guy act, it doesn't matter the cat. He won't stand being pushed around or put down by other cats. Inside, he is sweet and a hopeless romantic but doesn't let cats close enough to know that; only his sarcasm. History: Son of Dawnsky and Cedartuft. He likes to wander in and out of DustClan without much of a warning. Other: Role-played by Frosty 'Apprentices' Sandpaw Personality: Shy at first but is stubborn, sarcastic and funny around friends - she doesn't know how to deal with certain situations such as when someone is sad. Likes to be in the role of a leader, however dislikes being the center of attention. She can be really bossy when someone gets on her nerves, although hides her emotions with some of her comical whims. She is commonly to those in her disfavor is passive aggressive, and doesn't forget grudges easily. Appearance: Sandy tabby she-cat with very light markings and a delicate fox-shaped face. History: She was found by Alderleaf at about 2 moons, stating that she was his niece however, many doubt this is true thinking that they are both hiding something. Other: role played by Frosty, mentored by Redfur Minkpaw Age: 6 moons Appearence: Pale cream tom, with curly fur and pale green eyes. His right fang sticks out of his mouth. Personality: He is hot-headed like his father and would rather think before acting. He is totally selfless and would act in defense of his clan without a thought of self preservation. He doesn't show a lot of remorse for his actions and would most likely shrug off a complement as he hates them. He is most of the time cheery and doesn't like others to worry about him he'd rather just enjoy life. History: Though he has gained some skills, Silverstar doubts he will ever be a warrior and requires extra guidance due to his hot-headed nature. Minkpaw is always at odds with Cedar so may lead to conflict between them. He's the brother of Dustypaw and Larkpaw. He was fathered by Cedar and mothered by Dawnsky. Softpaw Appearance: Slender, crossed eyed blue-point with blue eyes. Age: 7 moons Personality: Has been trained to never tell a lie, and believes themself to be very loyal to the clan. However, sometimes they become unresponsive when lost in their thoughts. They wish to have a family in the future but, are saddened by the fact their appearance may scare others away. History: He had been a apprentice for a moon, and his mentor disappeared suddenly, their training has stopped entirely and hasn't been re-assigned a mentor and they are worried about that Dustypaw and her sister, Larkpaw will catch up to him. Other: This cat is not role-played by anyone. Dustypaw Age: 6 moons Appearance: Brownpoint she-cat with long thick fur. Personality: She's a very sweet cat, and very quiet. She follows the code as well and as closely as she can, with very few (if any) exceptions. She is loyal and absolutely loves being a warrior. She's very friendly with most of her clanmates with a pretty good sense of humour, she tends to be lighthearted, making it somewhat easy for her to calm down and cheer up her friends/clanmates. She's very sensitive to the needs of others, be they complex or simply a nice long talk. She can get a little snappy sometimes, especially when she's stressed out or swamped with duties, but given that you are patient with her, she will be more patient with you. History: Mentored by Bramblewhisper. Dustypaw is intimidated by her new mentor and is always on edge around him. This cat is role-played by no-one. Dustypaw has a sister Larkpaw and her brother is Minkpaw. She was fathered by Cedar and mothered by Dawnsky. Other: This cat is role-played by no-one. Larkpaw Age: 6 moons Appearance: Thick-set she-cat, with semi-long, dense fur that is sleek and well-groomed. Her eyes are the colour of fresh grass, the origin of her namesake is due to a tuft of fur that sticks up in a fashion similar to a lark. Personality: Loud, impulsive and impatient, the complete opposite to her sister although the balance each other out, which makes them a good pair. She is very fiery and will commonly spit and throw comments at if insulted or is unapproving of someone. She is a bit cranky like Yellowfang. If you are patient with her, she is very creative with ideas; as a kit, she would commonly make up games when 'mossball' got a bit boring. She is one of the most loyal cats you could ever meet. She is very observant making her a quick learner, she is stubborn, her opinion must and will count! History: Born into DustClan, she is the sister of Minkpaw and Dustypaw. Fathered by Cedar and mothered by Dawnsky. Other: This cat is role-played by no-one Berrypaw Age: 6 moons Appearance: Ginger and white cat with green eyes. Personality: Extremely enthusiastic to learn. He is ambitious and has always dreamed about becoming leader and having kits. Berrypaw always strives to be the best warrior he can be so he can prove himself to the clan. Berrypaw commonly finds himself stressed as sometimes he feels pressured and thinks he id not trying his hardest. During this period Berrypaw tends to keep to himself. History: Mother is Iceshard. Father is dead. Born into DustClan. Other: Mentored by Silverstar. Ravenpaw Age: 6 moons. Appearance: Black cat with yellowish-green eyes. She has a slight silver tint on her underbelly, but it's not too noticeable. She is lightly-built so would excel in hunting. Personality: Ravenpaw tends to keep to herself, she is noble and just. She has her own set of morals and is not afraid to stray from what others would disprove of if she believes it to be right. Ravenpaw always tends to look for peaceful solutions and keeps her cool. Due to her relaxed nature she hardly shows much emotion so she can come off as cold to most cats. Ravenpaw has her own ideas though and if some other cat disagrees she would most likely disobey if she thought of hers as a better solution. History: Daughter of Silverstar and Stormflight. Other: Mentored by Bluepelt. 'Queens' Fallensnow Personality: Shown as brave, shy, fearless, selfless, extremely resourceful and highly intelligent, stubborn Snow has strong and independent survivalist instincts due to her difficult past and is good at thinking outside the box. She is not socially adept and has a hard time making friends due to the emotional strain on her life which has made her hard and cold. She is more concerned about feeding her family than being social, making her awkward around people. Though she can be rather blunt, bitingly cynical and cold she has a natural maternal instinct. She is usually very logical except for times when her emotions get in the way. She is shy and will usually flee from any sighting of a cat and will only speak if needed to (such as an emergency or to raise her opinion) - she would only ever speak to another cat if they were her most trusted cat. As she is stubborn if she disagrees with you she will stick to that and refuse to talk to you History: Kicked from her family and left for dead, but was taken in by a tom named Talon and was raised by him until his death by a human's pitbull. has no memory of any siblings as she was kicked at an age she couldn't quite remember things at. She was taken into the clan by a chance encounter with a fox and in jumped the warriors. Snow has never been trained anything by clan leaders and was mentored by Talon on skills that are essential for survival but she began particularly skilled in the sky. Put in the nursery because (until recently) it had been empty of all cats. She is classed loosely as 'queen' because she was meant to look after kits but has neglected that duty. Appearance: chocolate tortoiseshell and white cat with deep blue eyes. Other: Scar on her top left leg. Role-played by no-one. Daisyflower Personality: A modest but firm character. She is desperate for an apprentice to take over Stormflight's reign as deputy History: Born to Silverstar as a rogue. Was still suckling when her mother was leader. Appearance: Gray she-cat with yellowish wisps on her belly. She also has a white tail tip Other: Never gets on with her clanmates (including family) and is hostile to Redfur, her mate. Mother to Crowkit. Archenemy of Alderleaf. Role-played by Starry. 'Kits' Crowkit Personality: Proud tom who is confident in his clans abilities. Tries his best to put his clan first even at the risk of other cats (clan or not) however, he always tries to consider how it would be if the roles were reversed. He is reasonable but ambitious, and with the right guidance could turn into a fine tom. Appearance: Black-and-white tom. History: Born into DustClan. Other: Role played by Frosty, kit of Daisyflower and Redfur, cared for by Fallensnow. Emberkit Personality: Quiet tom who is careful. Never speaks against the leaders wishes. Despite this, he is passionate and will do what it takes to survive. Appearance: Black with a single orange stripe on his paw. He has bright green eyes. History: Born into DustClan. 'Elders' Iceshard Gender: She-cat Appearance: White she-cat with blue eyes, hard of hearing. Personality: Quite stubborn and likes to hunt for herself, showing that she is a strong character with an attitude. Appearance: White she-cat with blue eyes, hard of hearing. History: Mother of Berrypaw. Mate died in a storm. Reason unknown. Role-played by Chillie. Other: Roleplayed by Chillie Category:Important Pages